


You Remind Me of Myself.

by ArtistRedFox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hearing Voices, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRedFox/pseuds/ArtistRedFox
Summary: A little oneshot idea I had of Ranboo and Technoblade becoming better friends.TRIGGER WARNING: contains blood, and descriptions of battle.Stay safe!
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	You Remind Me of Myself.

They watched the fallen snow together in silence. Well, silence for one of them, anyway. All the enderman hybrid heard was the wind rustling the trees, and the crackle of the fire inside Technoblade's cabin. But the piglin hybrid heard much more. Often, he heard far too much. 

**_You could catch him by surprise if you just-_ **

**_< 3 Technosupport <3_ **

**_E_ **

**_Jus' vibing_ **

**_Ranboo pog_ **

Technoblade sighed softly to himself. They didn't know when to quit. He wasn't sure when he'd first heard them, nether's grace, he didn't even know what they were. But they were one of the few things he could count on. Kind of sad, really. Only being able to trust the voices in your head, spirits that mocked you when you failed, cheered for you when you won, or goaded you on in battle. But it was comforting, in a way. A constant, something to hold onto when the seas got rough.

The half-enderman looked over at him. "Is something wrong?" He hesitated a moment. "If you're uncomfortable I can leave-"

"No." Technoblade said, his voice the usual monotone. "You're fine."

"Oh. That's good then." Ranboo said with a sigh of his own, this one in relief. "My legs are asleep." 

The piglin hybrid chuckled, and the voices in his head laughed with him.

**_Techbroblade_ **

**_Stab him, he couldn't win against you_ **

**_Wholesome arctic boys_ **

**_E_ **

Techno rubbed an ear. _Be quiet, Chat._ He thought irritably. _I'm trying to have a moment._ This immediately sent them into a fit.

**_aknowledge pog!!_ **

**_HE HEARS_ **

**_EEEEE_ **

**_TECHNO LISTENS_ **

Annoyed at Chat's antics, and realising the peace he had moments ago was gone, Technoblade stood up to leave, and Ranboo looked up at him.

"Going back inside?" The other hybrid asked. 

Techno responded with a simple grunt.

Ranboo struggled to his feet as well, wincing as pins and needles scrambled through his muscles. "I'll go back home, then."

Techno shrugged. "Up to you."

_**Tsundereblade** _

_**lonely pigman** _

_**ASK HIM TO STAY FOR SUPPER** _

_**It's still snowing, won't he get hurt?** _

Techno's ears flicked. That last voice had a point. "If you want, though," The piglin said before Ranboo started walking away. "You can stay for supper. I have some mushroom stew on to boil."

Ranboo looked at Techno with surprise. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I wouldn't want to intrude-"

Technoblade waved a hand dismissively. "Wouldn't be any trouble." He grunted. "I'm making too much for me to eat alone, and Phil won't be back 'til tomorrow." He winced inwardly. Now that he'd mentioned Phil, the voices would-

_**PHILZA** _

_**MR. MINECRAFT** _

_**SLEEPY BOI POG** _

_**PHIL** _

There it was. He realized Ranboo had said something, and he blinked. "What?"

"Just, uh, thank you." The enderman hybrid murmured.

"Oh." Techno said. "You're welcome." Techno opened his door, and stepped into his house, immediately feeling safer as the comforting heat of the fire surrounding him. He romved his boots and left them by the door, then walked to his soup pot, his hooves clomping on the hardwood floor as he walked.

_**Warmth pog** _

_**Nether boy loves his warm** _

_**e** _

He ignored the voices chatter as he stirred his stew, then grabbed some bowls from his cupboard. The spirits were always more laid back when he was in his home.

_**If you poison the soup you can get him-** _

Aaand he stood corrected. He ladled the soup into one of the bowls, and glanced back at the table. Ranboo had come in after all, he noted. The hybrid was standing near the door, which he had closed behind him. 

Techno returned the ladle to the pot, and nodded to Ranboo. "Take as much as you like." He muttered, then walked over to the fireplace and leaned against the wall of chests to eat. He watched Ranboo serve himself, and they ate in a comfortable silence. The voices didn't quiet, the vocal minority complaining about him not taking the chance to murder the enderman hybrid in cold blood, but the majority simple commenting on the "wholesome bonding moment". Technoblade, in an effort to keep Ranboo relaxed, chose to lock his gaze on one of the windows, watching the snow drift slowly down. 

Eventually, when Techno finished his soup, he cleaned the bowl, and returned it to his cupboards, then hesitated. Normally, he'd go up to his attic and start reading, but Ranboo was still in the house. His previous houseguest-

_**TOMMY** _

_**TRAITORINNIT** _

-had not been someone he could leave alone, unless he was willing to lose track of his valuables. He had no reason to believe Ranboo was any different. 

"The snow's stopped." Ranboo's remark snapped Technoblade out of his reverie, and he looked out the window.

"Yeah, it has." He muttered.

Ranboo walked over to the sink with his bowl, and Techno took it from him. "I can clean it."

"Oh, okay." Ranboo murmured, stepping back, and standing in front of the door for a moment, watching Techno clean the dish. "I'm just going to go then."

Techno didn't say anything for a long moment, until he heard his door creak open. "I don't trust you, Ranboo." He said, his voice low, not looking up at the other hybrid. 

"Oh. I'm-" Ranboo began, sounding surprised.

"Not because you've done anything wrong." Techno continued, ignoring Ranboo's words. "you just remind me too much of-" He hesitated, and the voices in his head clamoured to fill the space.

_**the child** _

_**RACOONBOY** _

_**THE BETRAYER** _

_**traitorinnit** _

"-myself." He said finally. The voices in his head were shocked, falling silent for a moment before rioting, making such a commotion he could barely hear the words coming out of his mouth. "Neither of us like sides. For very different reasons, of course, but that doesn't make it harder to see the similarities." He stared down at his hands, sopping wet and dripping with soap bubbles, and for just a moment, the water was blood, soaking into his sleeves and staining the snowy ground of a battlefield from a long time ago. "You make lots of friends." His voice sounded like it was far away, across the seas, in another life. "Sides force you to pick and choose between them." The sounds of combat roared in his ears, screams of pain mixed with clashing metal. "In my case, however." He turned, and looked through Ranboo, memories of a war won long ago mixing and overlapping with the present time. "it's hard to like sides when you're, somehow, always fighting for the wrong one." A long dead country, in a land of ice, flitted across his mind. "But that's nothing new for me." He said, after a long pause, peppered with the voices chanting " _ **Angst, angst, angst**_ ". His gaze refocused on his houseguest, and they locked eyes. "I take a long time to trust, Ranboo. I've only really had one person I truly trusted, and he took a long time to earn it." Techno looked back to his hands. "You seem like a good kid, so I'll do my best to give you a chance, but that's all I can promise." 

"Thanks, Techno." Ranboo said. And when Techno looked up again, he saw the ender-hybrid was smiling. "I'll do my best not to take advantage of your generosity." 

Techno smiled back slightly. "I'll hold you to that." He replied.

As Ranboo left, closing the door behind him, the smile remained. At least, until the voices piped up again.

_**He's going soft lmao** _

_**< 3 Technosupport <3** _

_**HE MADE A FRIEND** _

_**look at him go!!** _

_**pEER PRESSURE HOMIES** _

"Shut up." He murmured, but the smile didn't drop off his face for the rest of the night. Maybe the ender-hybrid wouldn't be such a bad neighbor, after all.


End file.
